<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>More feret time by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28092867">More feret time</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blow Jobs, Dry Humping, Fox Hybrid Floris | Fundy, Fundy’s in heat, Hand Jobs, M/M, he doesn’t know</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 20:20:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>933</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28092867</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>If you’re reading this you were obviously searching for this</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Eret/Floris | Fundy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>336</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>More feret time</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Eret sat down reading over some papers he had. It was some assignments for his college class, he completely forgot about the work that would be considered late if he didn’t start working on it. So reluctantly he pulled out a pencil and started to get to work.<br/>
But a little fox wasn’t going to let that happen. See, fundy has been experiencing more of his fox urges. Last week he went from marking his scent on erets clothes (which was just him rubbing his face and body on it) and now he could barely be apart from the male. </p>
<p>So here he was, laid out on erets bed and hugging out, hoping to get his attention. “What’s wrong...” eret asked, still frustrated with the work and now he had fundy to deal with. “It’s hot...” he whined, tugging at his shirt and trying to pull it off. </p>
<p>Eret laughed at him, “it’s winter?” He said, looking out his window and looking at the cold blue sky. He didn’t even have the heater on. So fundy being hot was a clear mystery to him. “Maybe go take a shower?” He suggested. Fundy shook his head before realizing that eret couldn’t see him since the male had his back towards him. </p>
<p>“No....my ears and tail take too long to dry off...” he sat up, feeling another wave of heat and moving down to the bed once again. Fundy was a fox hybrid, which were pretty rare. The male had to hide his ears and tail or say that it was some kind of cosplay. But that easy true. Fundy stayed inside a lot to hide himself which was sad but he also didn’t really mind. It gave him time to code and do what he wished. </p>
<p>Eret ignored his whines and put his headphones in to drown out the sound of the male. Fundy did not see how eret had put his headphones on, so he continued to whine and move around on the bed. He then looked down while laying on his back and saw a very familiar tent in his loose fitting sweats.<br/>
“Fuuuuuuck...” he whined when he realized why he was acting this way. </p>
<p>He looked over to eret, who was working hard. Times like this he adored his fast working boyfriend. But he also hated how eret would get focused on something and leave him. Fundy got off of the bed, his legs bucking as he humped into nothing. </p>
<p>Another whine left his mouth as he got down on the floor and rubbed his head against Eret’s thigh. The taller male didn’t think much of it since fundy did that often. He reached down to stroke his ears, unknowingly pushing fundy’s final button from that. </p>
<p>Mate. </p>
<p>Eret was his mate. Fundy whined again, moving underneath the desk causing eret to look down curiously. “Fundy..?” He asked, wondering what he wanted before feeling the two hands on his thighs. “Please eret...please...” he asked kissing his knees.</p>
<p>The brunette sighed, the assignment was due soon and if he fucked fundy he’d be tired. Plus it looked like fundy would need more than one round to get some peace.<br/>
“Let me finish. I’m almost done.” He said, the sound of eret typing on his computer began again, almost teasing fundy. Eret could be using his hands for something better. Like stroking his ears, fingering him or jerking him off. </p>
<p>Fundy whined again before putting his face against eret, unknowingly putting it straight on Eret’s crotch. The male jumped slightly before getting back to work. Fundy felt the heat radiate from eret, it was so warm and felt good against his cheek. He slowly pulled down Eret’s sweats and boxers, looking at his semi-hard member. </p>
<p>Fundy leaned forward, even though fundy didn’t receive any friction or release from sucking off eret, the male absolutely loved it.<br/>
Fundy licked the tip, hearing Eret’s breathing hitched at the feeling. Fundy smiled then took the tip in his mouth, swirling his tongue around it and sucking the sweet pre-cum from it.</p>
<p>He raised his hand up and started to jerk eret off, watching as he grew to his hardest point. Fundy’s bulge reminded him that he needed some pleasure as well. He whimper and when he leaned to lick Eret’s length, his leg rubbed against his crotch in the most perfect way. <br/>Fundy’s eyes went wide before he wrapped his legs around his leg and started to hump against him. </p>
<p>Eret felt the movement and looked down, laughing at his favorite fox. He moved his chair back slightly so fundy wouldn’t hug his head on his desk from how rapid his thrusts were. The fox hybrid took the tip in his mouth once again before going lower and sucking on him. </p>
<p>Lewd sounds left his mouth from all of the pleasure, moans and wet suction noises. </p>
<p>Fundy closed his eyes and went all the way down until his nose hit Eret’s pelvis. Eret groaned above him. “Shit...” he gasped out his name. Fundy growled as he thrusted up against him, cumming out as he moaned Eret’s name. </p>
<p>Eret came down fundy’s throat and leaned back in his seat panting from it all. “Fuck fundy....” he said his name before laughing. “Get on the bed, I’m almost done with this. I just gotta submit it. Are you topping or am I?” Fundy pulled off of him, licking his lips before getting up. “I want to top..there something up with me today...” he said getting on the bed. </p>
<p>Eret had a long night ahead of him.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>